


The Moon Lights the Way

by jkkitty



Series: Tuesday PicFic Challenges [2]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First published in Section 7 for PicFic Tuesday 8/28.</p><p>Moonlight helps Napoleon find his wounded partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon Lights the Way

Napoleon moved through the jungle, vines and branches slapping at his face. Illya had been taken prisoner when their assignment had gone wrong. Before he could rescue him, he had escaped into the surrounding wilderness.

When the American had caught up with the men who had taken him, they had laughed and told him not to even bother, as the Russian had been shot and probably had bled to death if the wild animals hadn’t killed him outright. Their laughter ended as he had shot them. His only regret is that he had only sleep darts in his gun.

The traces of blood led deep into the jungle. As he followed the trail with a small flashlight shining in the blackness, he could see evidence of Illya’s weakening condition. Branches broken, underbrush flattened from where he had fallen, and blood, so much blood.

The path began to climb up a ridge, becoming more dangerous in the dark. Loose rocks slipped under his steps causing him to fall frequently, yet Napoleon wouldn’t stop. His partner was in trouble and alone somewhere up ahead.

As he reached the top of the ridge, the dark covering of clouds slowly parted allowing the moon to peek through them. The moonlight began to shine on the bare rocks of the summit and highlighted a golden head of hair. He had found his partner.

Hurry to him, he quickly checked over the man. The dressing the Russian had applied was soaked with blood. Napoleon ripped his silk shirt in strips reapplying the bandages in the brightening moonlight.

“Illya answer me.” He pleaded when he was unable to arouse the down agent.

Opening his eyes slowly, Illya saw the moonlight illuminating Napoleon’s face. He smiled then moaned.

“You are late my friend, but I knew you would find me,” he said as he closed his eyes once more in the safety of his partner’s arms.

While waiting for the evacuation team, Illya leaned against Napoleon. The lullaby from the crickets and birds lulled the two exhausted men to sleep. The moonlight shining on their faces revealed the safety they felt with each other.


End file.
